


Stranger in the night

by Katsumikoomigogo



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Coming In Pants, Fantasizing, First Time, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumikoomigogo/pseuds/Katsumikoomigogo
Summary: A late night bathroom trip, has unexpected results for Quentin Quire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i write anything X-men related, and it's also the first time i post any of my works. So, criticism is welcomed! Also, english is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes (or lots), i don't know about. If you'd be so kind to point them out, i'll fix everthing.  
> I think there's not enough Daken/Quentin Quire porn out there, so i share this to hopefully encourage others to write as well.  
> I wrote Quentin as a horny 17 year old. So, even tho Daken uses his pheromones here, Quentin is on board with everything, so i hope the point comes across in the story. Btw, there might be a sequal eventually, if i bring myself to write it, then again, there might not.  
> Be warned, this is a male/male story, so if you're not into it, off you go. Also, i don't own the characters or X-men.  
> With that out of the way, i hope you enjoy the story! :)

“Fuck…”

This was the third time this week he had awakened to wet sticky pants. He turned to the clock in his nightstand.

_‘Three in the morning’_

A thunder could be heard outside.

“Goddammit... there goes my last pair of clean boxers”

Cum was still going down his side when he got up, ignoring the sound of rain pouring on the roof. Storm had been in a bad mood lately.

_‘Third time. Third fucking time i have to wash my fucking clothes, so the rest won’t laught at me for bringing so many fucking boxers to the laundry room. Damn... all my clean ones are still down there.’_

Quentin checked for something in his bathroom. _‘I’ll have to wash them in the common bath, I don’t have any soap left here…fuck…”_

He took his pants and underwear off in one swift motion, making sure the wet didn’t press against his legs on the way down. And with the dry pant’s legs he scrubbed his dick and balls as well as he could. Quentin was tired; he just wanted to go to bed as quickly as possible, so with no boxers left, grabbed a pair of clean pants and sneaked to the next bathroom, turning left down the hall.

Once there, he washed himself as best as he could without taking a full bath.

“Fuck it all... i’ll shower tomorrow.” Said to himself while images of his dream floated through his head. A certain Cajun teacher had been part of his fantasy mere moments ago. Evan had made an appearance earlier in the week. Beast made for an interesting dream last week, turning a medical checkup into a full ass fuck. Even Wolverine had been the star of his fucked up night fantasies once or twice over the last few weeks, and those tended to leave Quentin quite disturbed the next morning, and leaded to very awkward encounters when he met the older mutant on the halls while trying to repress the memories of him pushing his rigid cock into Quentin’s mouth; and the subsequential blush that threatened to taint his pale cheeks when watching the director to the face.

The straightforward idea of wanting to be fucked by a male so very much had led him not only to question his heterosexuality, but to experiment with his body several times during bathtime, leading him to probe his bottom entrance with his fingers a couple of times while using anything he could find in the bathroom as lube. Idie’s forgotten hand lotion had proven to be most effective for this, and had asked the innocent girl for an extra bottle of the stuff, which he kept hidden in his nightstand drawer.

He ended up scrubbing his ruined clothes on the sink as best as patience allowed him, and then headed back to his room still thinking of Gambit’s muscular thighs between his own, his hard abdomen rubbing against his skinny one, while the sound of his teacher’s balls slapping against his ass filled the room, a sound he had only heard in porn movies late at night when he was as horny as a mink.

He felt his cock twitch. Maybe a handy was a good idea before sleep. Two pairs of pants wrecked the same night was something he would not put up with. While taking a turn in the hall to his room, with a half hard cock and an idea in his head, his eyes spotted a shadow near his door, so he instatly stilled. The last thing he wanted was to be seen in the hall carrying a pair of pants dripping in the crotch area.

The shadow was bigger than any of the students that stayed in that side of the school. With little effort Quentin concentrated his powers to the stranger lurking in the shadows, but to his shock he could not penetrate his mind.

_‘Who the fuck is he?’_ There were few mutants that could stop him from entering their minds, and the nearest to his was...

_‘Wolverine... fuck!’_ he backed a few steps hoping the man had not seen him while knowing at the same time that he could probably smell him either way. But before he could make a real decision between running the hell away or playing it cool, the shadow stopped and turned to face him. _‘Well...playing it cool it is!’_

“That you Wolverine? I went to the bath, you can’t send me to detention for that!” he said as smooth as he could muster remembering to discreetly tug down his shirt to cover the growing bulge in his pants. He was pretty sure that as mercyless as Logan was, he would refrain from comment in the teenage half hearted erection even if he noticed, but still, he did not wanted to fuel another fantasy under the idea of Wolverine knowing how he looked like horny.

Quentin had his eyes locked on the floor while his feet began to move again making a bee line towards his room. He tried to avoid Wolverine’s face as much as he could but at the last second, just a few feet from his door, he sneaked a peek, and the world stopped for a few seconds.

That man was certainly not Logan. Logan could never be so fucking breath takingly hot.

The stranger kept his gaze locked with Quentins, but unlike the later, amusement was written all over his face.

_‘I couldn’t feel his presence’_ was the second thougth that filled the teenager’s head, beside how utterly gorgeous the man staring back was.

_‘Stop staring Quire, do something!’_ And with that, the world started to move again. Just like that he backed against the left wall while sending the man flying to the opposite side. A loud smack covered by an amazingly well timed thunder was the only thing that disturbed the silent night, and then nothing. For a few moments Quentin stared at the stranger considering his options; common sense dictated that he called for help immediatly, but for some unknown reason he felt more compelled to admire the guy’s well built body.

His cock twitched again. And that just made him wonder how fucking sick was he that even in this situation, his dick didn’t go down, on the contrary, he’s feeling slightly more aroused.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Forced out in an attempt to sound anything but horny.

“Hm... none of your business, sweet pea.” A smile tugged at his lips.

“Wha...? You don’t know who you’re messing with, and you really should.”

“Oh, but i do, hun. You’re the Quire kid. I’ve heard of you, so much power yet you fuck up spectacularly every time.”

“Shut the fuck up.” _‘I don’ care how hot you are, keep talking shit and i’ll throw you out of a window.’_ “So, you know me, and i don’t you, care to speak up?”

“Shouldn’t you know already, telepath? That pink dye must be getting inside your skull.”

“Stop fucking with me! I can’t get inside your head, so what? That doens’t mean i can’t rip every limb off your body.” Quentin took a step forward. “This is the last time i ask, you smug fuck, who the hell are you? And what are you doing outside of my room?” Another step.

“Your room? I don’t care about you kid, but since you’re so insistent. The name’s Daken.”

_‘Well, fuck.’_

“You’re that asshole’s kid.” Daken’s brow rose. “Wolverine’s son.” Quentin corrected.

“If you could call that a father” Daken murmured without taking his eyes off Quentin. “So, isn’t it past your bedtime, doll?”

“Stop treating me like a child or you’ll regret it.” And so, he pressed Daken’s body further against the wall to prove his point, while taking another step forward. He would not be intimidated by such a man, didn’t matter how good looking he was. But to his annoyment, only got a sly smile back.

“Didn’t mean to offend you, wouldn’t want to insult the great Quentin Quire” said dripping sarcasm. “But you’re right, not a kid, your pants make quite a statement to that, doll.”

The venom that was filling his features disappeared in an instant, replaced by utter shame, but only lasted for a moment, if Daken could play it cool in his state, then goddammit so would he.

“So? What is it to you? You’re the one caught sneaking around in a school full of dangerous mutants, you think i’m gonna let you get off so easily?”

Daken just laughed. “Go ahead, call whoever you want, i don’t care. I’m not the one pushing another man to a wall with such an obvious hard on. Tho i must say, i’m flattered, Pinkie Pie.”

“Shut – up!” _‘Fuck, he’s right, i can’t call anyone like this, i’ll never live it down. Now what?’_

Daken’s eyes were intent on him. _’This could work’_ He had been releasing pheromones in the air since he realized he was not alone in the hallway. And so he did so again. Quentin’s pants displayed a full erection, and consternation was written all over his face.

“Maybe i could help with that.” And tried cocking his head to the bulge, to his surprise, he managed easily. The kid was too distracted to notice his grip was slipping away.

“What? No! Fucking pervert.”

Daken laughed. “Ooh, that’s rich coming from you, Lucy.”

“Are you always this annoying or just making an effort today?” The younger mutant stared at his current prisoner. _‘Is he serious?’_ A smirk came on his sensual lips. Now and then lightning from the storm came through some far away windows to wash over their figures.

“What are you waiting for? Come here, Quentin.” The teen’s body was moving on its own now, after a moment he took one last step, putting him right in front of the other mutant’s face. And damn, he was a sight to be seen, and the smell. He smelled like a man should, clean but with a smuk earthy kind of scent. Quentin swallowed hard. Daken kept staring at his eyes in quite a suggestive way. _‘Am i really doing this? What’s wrong with me today?’_

“Come on, doll. I don’t bite, that much.” Daken knew he was overdoing it, but he couldn’t be caught like this. He was not expecting to find the telepath of all people in the middle of the night. So he released another bach of pheromones to him. And then he winked.

That did it. Quentin’s determination evaporated, and so he pressed his body to Dakens, and was rewarded by an instant thrust against his cock. Daken was hard, how had the teen missed that with Daken wearing tights. He made a mental note to make less eye contact next time, and gaze down south a bit more. Quentin pressed his forhead to the men’s shoulder and groaned. His telepathic grip slipped again, giving Daken enough time to press his tongue against the kid’s throat, followed by his lips. His arms surrounded his slim waist and slowly while still thrusting, one hand reached the bottom of his shirt, and from there went up caressing the boy’s back, while the other hand found its way down gropping Quentin’s ass. Without knowing it, the teen’s body had surrendered completely to the will of the pheromones and was slumped against Daken’s firm masculine torso.

A shiver ran down his spine. He was breathing hard and as Daken continued his attack on his neck, he began to thrust as well, following the man’s rythm. After a while, Daken moved his head back and went straight to the teen’s lips, which earned him a moan from the later. Quentin opened his mouth eagerly when Daken’s tongue pressed against his lips, and let it roam all over. Idie had never kissed him like this, with so much passion.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening reached Daken’s impeccable hearing. Quentin was too gone to notice.

“Let’s continue this in your room.” Grabbed the teen by the hand and almost dragged him inside the bedroom. Rain kept falling outside. Quentin knew in the back of his mind something was off, but he had been so horny lately, and here he was this piece of work of a man with a body carved into stone lusting for him.

The first thing Daken noticed going inside the room was the unequivocal smell of cum lingering in the air. Maybe his pheromones weren’t completely to blame for the kid’s lack of decorum. A beam from an outside lamp barely lit the room, which unsurprisingly was pretty much trashed, it was quite obvious to anyone whom laid eyes upon the place that the teen did not care for it one bit, but at the same time, every inch radiated Quentin Quire. The walls were full of graffiti, pieces of clothing and accesories were thrown everywhere, the top of the nightstand was covered with pins, and empty and half eaten bags of junk food, among other things. This was definitely not a place Daken would choose for a one night stand, but he had done it in far worst places, so i’d do.

Daken’s gaze landed on Quentin’s once more. The smaller mutant was leaning with his back against the door breathing somehow heavily, he looked uncertain for the briefest moment, but when he realized Daken was staring him up and down with hungry eyes, his body moved towards Dakens as if gravity was pulling them together. Fuck, if he was going to let this chance pass him by. Daken wondered though.

“Have you ever done this before, loverboy? He teased as he surrounded Quentin with one strong arm pressing their bodies together again.

“Of course i have!” Which was total bullshit. And Daken knew it.

“Good, then let’s see how good you are on your knees.” Quentin froze. Such a blunt proposition, he did not expect.

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, get down and suck me off, don’t worry doll, i’ll return the favor later.” And winked. Quentin looked at Daken’s eyes, and then looked down between their bodies. He had not thought about this until now, but from what he could feel pressed against his crotch, Daken was a big boy.

_‘I can do this, i should be able to give a descent blowjob, i think...’_ He was about to get to his knees, but without realizing he had waited a tad too long and Daken was laughing at him.

 

“What?”

“You’ve never done this before.” It was not a question.

“Of course i have!” Daken stared back lifting an eyebrow, quite unimpressed. “With girls...”

“I’m not a girl, Lucy. If you’re expecting to find a pussy down there, you’ll find a big surprise.”

“I know, i’ve seen enough movies and –“Daken’s laughter boomed inside the room.

“Movies?” He laughed again. “I’m not here to teach you how to suck cocks, junior... but might as well enjoy it while i’m here.” Without much of a warning, Quentin was taken to the bed, and pushed unceremoniously on it. Daken stared from above seemingly amused by the teen.

Despite being somewhat nervous, Daken’s weight on top of Quentin was welcomed.

“I can still do it, you know? If you want...” said the omega mutant doubtfully.

“What?”

“...s-suck you off.” He felt stupid for stuttering. The light of a thunder suddently entered through the window far right, illuminating half of Daken’s features. A playful tongue was licking his lips that showed a devious smile in that angular masculine face of his. Quentin’s cock was rockhard.

The sound of the thunder catched up to its light a few seconds later.

“No need for that, doll.” Replied the older mutant, nearing Quentin’s ear. “You own me that one for next time, make sure you learn how to.” Whispered before biting down.

Quentin moaned. Daken worked on licking the teen’s earlobe, and then went to attack his neck remembering how well it had worked out before.

This was the first time Quentin had a man between his legs, other than in his dreams. His stomach was turning from nervousness, but when Daken began grinding his hips against him, he stopped feeling anything else.

The teen was slightly overwhelmed from all the new sensations. His hands were timidly making their way from Daken’s neck down; everytime his fingers caressed a defined muscle, his roaming became bolder and bolder. After a while he reached the hem of his shirt and pulled up. The reaction of the older mutant was instantaneous. He pulled himslef up, until he was in his knees completely upright staring down at Quentin, always with that devious smile and clever gaze displayed across his beautiful sculpted face.

Every now and then, lightning washed over them, and every single time Quentin had a glimpse of the older mutant in the barely lit room, his cock begged for attention.

Suddenly, Daken pulled his shirt from the back and up his head, revealing strong defined pecs, round shoulders, and a six pack that finally made Quentin reach down and grip his cock through the constricting fabric of his pants. The tattoo on his left arm did not go unnoticed, Quentin would dream with those perfect lines for quite some time in the future.

Daken smile widened.

“I see you like the view, doll.”

Quentin pulled at his cock and moaned. Daken just snorted, but quickly made his way to the teen’s pants, and slowly but surely took them off. To his surprise, the kid had no underwear. Instead, he displayed a pretty descent sized hard on. Daken licked his lips at the sight. But before doing anything else, sneaked a peek at the clock in the nightstand. _‘Almost four am, i need to hurry.’_ When he looked at the teen again, he was taking his shirt off, almost as if he had read Daken’s thoughts. _‘Impossible’_ The older mutant leaned over placing his elbow next to the teen’s head, and planted his lips passionately on Quentins. With his free hand, grabbed his cock and stroked slowly.

“Ah...fuck...” Quentin hissed between Daken’s lips while expert hands worked on him. “Damn Daken, fuck me...ah...”

The older mutant continued fondling him for a while longer, but shifted his body to have his eyes leveled with Quentin’s chest. He had noticed since the kid had taken his shirt off, he had some nice perky yummy looking nipples, and was sure nobody had showed the kid how good they could make him feel. Daken fixed his gaze on Quentin, took his tongue out and pressed the tip against his left nipple, then winked. The alien sensation send a shiver up Quentin’s spine. The teen curved his head back and confirmed Daken’s thoughts with a moan. He had to wonder _‘How many times has Daken done something like this?’_ He knew he was older than he appeared, but still, the way his tongue moved from a nipple to the other, sometimes pressing them gently with his teeth, and sucking on them.

“Stop... if you keep going i’ll cum... i want... stop teasing me...”

Daken sucked one last time, before letting go. The teen’s nipples were wet, hard and pink when he was done with them, and looked even more delicious now that they glistened in the light of the storm. But there was a problem, his cock was still trapped inside his pants, an easy fix. He moved away from the beautiful slim body quaking underneath him, and as soon as he stood, removed his tight pants and underwear, making sure to do it slowly enough for the teen to take all in. Quentin was already flustered before, but now he was flabbergast. It was not like the tights didn’t give anything away. You could tell everything about the bodies of the X-men while looking at them suited up. The teen tried to forget about that, because if Daken knew Logan’s ass had just popped up in his head, he’d be pissed. So he just tried to play it cool, even if he knew that that dripping cock Daken was now caressing, would be inside of him in a few minutes, which brought something to his mind. Quentin turned to his right and opened his nightstand drawer, then threw something at Daken, who caught it without batting an eye.

“Hand lotion...” said Daken unconvinced.

“It works...i mean, i’ve tried it, and...it works fine...” Quentin felt so small everytime Daken doubted him, or anyone else for that matter, he hated it. But Daken didn’t object, just opened the bottle and spread a good amount of the stuff in his fingers, rubbing them together to test the texture. With enough lotion in his hand, reached down to make good use of it and coaxed himself thoroughly.

“Touch yourself” the man prompted in a lecherous tone, while positioning himself in between the boy’s legs, and then leaning in to kiss Quentin once more.

The smaller mutant obliged at once, Daken kept his body apart just enough to give him space to reach down, without realising that Daken was doing the same, only his hand went further down. The teen’s breath caugth in his throat when a hand caressed his buttcheek, and without wasting much time, a moist finger pressed in between, and rubbed around his entrance. Daken kept kissing him, and now and then moved from one side to another spreading kisses all over the boy’s neck.

Quentin felt a pressure in his ass, and the finger that played with him before suddenly slipped in.

“Ah!” It felt amazing, he had done this to himself before, but his fingers were slimmer and inexperienced. Daken on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing and the amount of lotion he used was a plus. Slowly but surely, he slipped it all the way in, and then out, and again, in and out, he did this a couple of times, always continuing to attack the teen’s mouth. After a few moments, Daken began twisting his finger as he thrust in, and eventually added a second one. Quentin was panting and spreading his legs further apart to give the man better entrance, he let go of his hard member and went for Dakens. Finally, after all this time dreaming about one, he had a man’s cock at his reach and was allowed to play with it at his leisure. He gave it a testing squeeze, this he knew he was good at, since he had plenty of practice with himself, but Daken’s was wider and with the lotion it eased in his eager hand.

Daken’s fingers kept working on him, opening and scissoring his entrance, but it was not enough to prepare him for Daken’s cock. And the older mutant knew this, so he squeezed another finger in, slowly at first. Quentin flinched and firmly gripped Daken’s shoulder, even though he had tried with so many fingers before, his hands were smaller. The ache didn’t last longer. Daken didn’t rush it, and that gave his body time to get used to it, eventually the pleasure he got was bigger than any discomfort. And for a moment Quentin felt the older mutant smiling on his lips. _‘Smug fuck, really knows what he’s doing…I’ll show him’_ Quentin quickened his pace and squeezed harder, trying to get a reaction from Daken, but he seemed unfazed. It was slightly frustrating, he was hard, but didn’t make a sound. Faster fingers were moving inside of him now, and when Daken took them out and put back in, they slided smoothly.

After a few seconds, the older mutant took the finger back out again, and breaking their kissing apart, stared at Quentin’s flustered face for a moment. His hand went for the bottle of lotion forgotten near the teen’s body, and with a swift practiced motion, poured some more on his hand and right to his cock. With the hard member in his hand, he positioned the tip of the swollen head right to Quentin’s entrance, and smiled as the omega shifted his body to give better access. Daken could feel his nervous shaking form below him.

“Relax, doll. You’re going to love this.” And then pressed in. The head entered Quentin’s body quite smoothly, the lotion was doing its job.

“Shit!” The younger mutant pressed himself against the bed and groaned. His hands moved on Daken’s back while fingernails scraped down the skin. He was being stretched open slowly, and Daken could tell by the frown appearing in his face, it wasn’t all flowers, but he would change that soon enough.

Daken loved doing virgins, it made for some boring laids sometimes but he also knew he was marking them with his image for the rest of their life, he made them enjoy him, made them crave for more, and so he would do the same for the lithe body underneath him.

Before moving again, he filled the room with pheromones, and only waited a few seconds before pushing. Quentin’s disappointing frown was replaced by lustful eyes, on the back of his mind, he could tell Daken was doing something to him, but couldn’t put his finger on it just yet, in the meantime, he was enjoying himself plenty.

Daken began moving, only using the first half of his shaft at first, and when he realized the teen was having a better time than most people on the first few minutes of the first time, he buried himself completely in him.

“Ah, yes…” Quentin had trouble keeping himself quiet.

Soon the two bodies began moving in unison, Daken pushed himself in and out of the boy, which rubbed his member hastily. The room was filled with panting, and the noise of the rain and thunder barely disguised the sound of flesh hitting flesh. With each passing moment, their momentum increased, pushing both near orgasm.

Quentin had always imagined his first time with a man would involve trying out different weird position he had seen in porn movies, but he was too engrossed in it to notice, the intense feeling that brought being fuck like this was too much to care for anything else.

After biting on Quentin’s nipple, Daken pushed himself to his knees and grabbed Quentin’s legs from behind, bringing them slightly down. This made for a great view. The teen was panting and hissing as he kept touching himself, his pink hair had fallen on his face, covering his right eye, and in between his legs he could see how the boy’s ass swallowed his cock whole.

“Daken…” The desperate tone in which he was called, hinted how close the boy was to orgasm, so Daken quickened his pace.

After a while, the teen came as a scream escaped his lips. Daken followed close behind, groaning.

The older mutant collapsed on top of the teen for a moment to catch his breath, but pushed to the side soon after, keeping himself very close; the bed was not big enough anyway.

Quentin laid on the bed spent, a small pool of cum had filled his bellybutton, and some of it ran down his side, but he didn’t move. Daken was blocking the way to his nightstand, so he dismissed the idea of getting tissues for the moment.

_‘I’m not a virgin anymore…’_ a small smile betrayed him.

“Told you you’d enjoy it, Quentin.” The use of the teen’s name was deliberate every time. Daken was setting the ground again, always playing a game.

“Yeah, so?” But the teen tried and succeeded in not smiling again after hearing him say his name. It made him feel like a silly boy with a crush…

“Are you always on the offensive, doll?” Daken had to get out of there now, but there was something, on the back of his mind, searching for an excuse to make him stay a bit longer.

“Just like you are.” Said Quentin trying to get more comfortable on the small bed. He was tired, he couldn’t see the clock, but he assumed it was late. “So… what were you doing here?” Daken smiled.

“None of your business, Lucy”

“Why do you keep calling me Lucy? Who the hell is she?” But instead of getting an answer, one finger lifted his chin up, and a pair of lips planted on his own. The kiss lasted a few seconds only, but it was enough to push his anger away.

“It’s late. Go to sleep, Quentin.” The amount of pheromones he had used on the boy throughout the night was more than he used to use. He knew he had over done it, but at the end, it had worked better than expected, the omega mutant closed his eyes without putting much of a fight, and simply fell asleep.

Daken got up, cleaned himself with some tissues he found in the nightstand, dressed himself clinically and headed for the window. Before going away, he checked on the boy one last time, he was sleeping heavily with his head facing his way, still covered with cum. The older man opened the window and hesitated, at the very last moment turned around, made a beeline to the nightstand, and grabbed the box of tissues once more. He cleaned the mess that covered the slim boy. He could see a mark forming next to his left nipple where he had bitten hard. The teen would keep quiet about Daken, and he knew this. Daken finished cleaning, and left the used tissues next to the bed. The place was a mess, he was sure Quentin wouldn’t really care.

“You’re welcome.” Said as he grabbed a pencil from the drawer next to him and scribbled something in a tissue. Daken left the window slightly open before heading out, so the wind would clean the pheromones still lingering around and hopefully some of the smell, but he knew better, he had been careless by leading the kid on. Logan would know he had been there, but thanks to a job well done, there were no witnesses around to tell on him.

Daken faded in the darknees of the night, covered by heavy rain.

\----

A loud noise awoke Quentin up, the room was cold.

“Shit… what the fuck?!”

“Quire! Get up, now!!” Wolverine’s voice boomed from the other side of the door. Quentin sat down with a jolt, suddenly remembering the night before, and regretted his decision right away, his ass was quiet sore, and the culprit was nowhere to be seen. For some reason he felt slightly disappointed at that.

“C’mon, open up, kid!” Quentin got up and put on the first piece of clothing he could find. A dirty pair of shorts.

“What is it?” he said as he opened the door. Logan stared him up and down, the teen was shivering, and as he peeked inside, Logan saw the open window.

“Did ya slept with that window open? It’s freezing outside.” The way he stared at Quentin, made him feel as if the man was trying to reach to his very soul. Quentin turned to look at the window again.

“Yes, I guess I did. Why? There’s no rule against it.”

Logan sighed. “No, but last night there was a security breach, and no one saw, heard or felt it. Did ya know something ‘bout it?”

“Nope.”

A pair of pants were pushed to Quentin’s face. “This yours?”

“Where did you find them?” Quentin’s last-night-hand-washed pants were in Logan’s hand, still mostly wet.

“Outside your room, on the floor. If y’hidin’ something Quire, I suggest, start talkin’!” groaned as his nose smelled the air, but said nothing else.

“Look, I went to the bathroom last night, I must have dropped them on my way back. I was tired.” Quentin grabbed the pants, and feigned the most innocent face he could muster.

“Ya have a private bathroom.”

“I’m out of soap, ok? I needed a shower”

“I won’t ask why, I don’t wanna know, but I know y’re hidin’ something, for your own good, I hope it has nothing ta do with whoever came uninvited last night. Now, I believe y’re missing a class, get movin’!”

“Of course, Mr Logan, whatever you say.” Quentin mocked, Logan just turned away murmuring something between his teeth, he was pretty sure he suspected, but Quentin was not about to tell him his son sneaked inside the school in the middle of the night and fucked a student. Memories of the night appeared in his head.

After closing the door, went to close the window too. _‘Asshole must have left this open.’_ He turned to his bed and swept the room with his eyes, then he noticed a few unusual things, there were used tissues on the floor, the mess of sheets on the bed was not that unusual, but after remembering why they were that way he smiled, and then, there was a written tissue in his nightstand. When he went over, grabbed the tissue and after reading it, smiled again.

“Next time, clean after yourself. You’re welcome, Lucy.”

“Who the fuck is Lucy, tho?”


End file.
